


I'll be in the library

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Librarian - Freeform, Library, Reader Insert, Sherlock - Freeform, Uni!lock, University, bbcsherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at the library during your free time from university. Everything is so BORING, until you found the memory stick of SH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be in the library

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me a few weeks after I published my other work (which I orphaned because of reasons) in January and I thought about it as a one-shot, but the whole thing was too long, so I decided to divide it in chapters (don't expect me to update this very often, I'm sort of busy...)  
> I hope you enjoy :)

_He slowly moved a strip of hair away from her face, showing her eyes and placing a kiss on her lips before whispering: "You are beautiful"_

 

You scoff and rip the page from your notebook, screaming internally at you for being so damn useless today.

It all started in a mess: you woke up late today, giving you less time to wash your hair, pick all the books you needed for the exam –which you studied for yesterday– and rush to the bus stop, arriving just in time to get into the classroom.Having to skip your daily tea –added to the fact that you had to do the exam without having time to repeat– exhausted you more than ever, so when the lessons finished you rushed to your hiding place: the library.

Your mother has threatened you saying that if you wouldn't have found a part-time job in two weeks, she would have stopped sending you money for the flat and the university. After arguing about where to go, she gave up and let you choose the small library at the end of your street. You still think it has been a been a brilliant idea, not only because it is close to your flat and your friend's grandfather keeps it (so you were sure to be accepted for the job) but also because you love to disappear from the outer world and get lost into the scents and the stories of the books that you are supposed to put on the right shelf and because you love the silence in the Friday nights when you work alone and you have all the time you want to read without being interrupted by a client or by your boss. Unfortunately, you can't find peace here, either; your gaze has been fixed on the page for what seemed like hours, trying to write the fanfiction you promised to your followers (without even being sure of having any), but everything that's coming out of your head just sounds wrong at the moment.

An anatomy book materialises in front of you. You look up to see who has placed it there and suddenly fake a smile, hiding your notes before the person could take a look at them. "Hey, Molly! Can I help you with something?" You say, keeping a low voice not to disturb the few persons in the room,

"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to borrow this..." She answers, giving a glance at the book, keeping that sorry/awkward/sad expression of hers, which you recently named 'duck-who's-forgot-how-to-quack' face based on a book you've read.

You don't actually hate her, she's a good, loyal person, and she's in your same medicine class, so you often end up sitting next to her during the lessons. The problem is that she acts strange with you: she treats you as her best friend even if you talk only a few times a week, sometimes you even forget she's in the room, she always listens to everyone but she never talks, which is in your opinion hateful because you can see she has something to tell but she seems sort of afraid of doing it. You've been like her before and you know that one day she will regret every unspoken word, but still you don't know how to help her. You're not as good as her at helping people.

"Sure, do you have your card?" You ask.

"Oh, right! The card... Hold on a second..." She throws her hand into her bag and takes a few things out before finally finding her wallet.

You are surprised by the way the light yellow fabric with orange features perfectly fits her personality like if it was made especially for her. You draw your attention to her hands while she searches for the right card, and finally hands it to you so that you can put the code into the computer and register it. While typing on the keyboard, you start talking, sure that if you don't you'll fall asleep on the spot.

"So, how did the exam go?" Is the first thing you can think about,

"Very well, thanks. And for you?".

"Mmmh, I probably missed a few questions, but I'm okay with that... You can take the book now."

You look at her, giving back her card. She thanks you and you greet each other until she gets out of the library. The moment the door closes behind her you fall back on the chair: the conversation has exhausted you more than it should have.

You look around, the place is too quiet, your gaze moves to the clock in the corner of the computer desktop. It's 06:42 pm, the library should have closed almost fifteen minutes ago! You quickly grab your bag and the keys when you notice a small, black o object on the desk.

It isn't yours, or at least it doesn't look like anything of yours, but you still grab it and put it into your pocket. You can't wait to get home.

* * *

After a long, warm shower you sit down on your couch and place a cup of tea on the small table at your left, ready to watch a movie on Netflix like every Friday night, when you remember the object you've found previously in the library.

You get, up, take it out of your coat's pocket and take it closer to your face to examine it. It's a simple black 4G memory stick. You mentally look up at the few people that came into the library today; none of them left anything, you've made sure of that by tidying up the desk when bored.

There is one exception, though: Molly. You remember the way she took too many things in her hands while taking out the wallet; probably she let it fall on the table and I didn't notice, you think, twirling the stick in your hands.

"I wonder what's in here..." Your thoughts turn into words without having you noticing as you take your laptop and plug the memory stick in. It takes a while for the program to start, you nervously tap your fingers on the speakers until a window full of documents opens.

While scrolling down, your eyes catch different titles, such as Science of deduction, Mind Palace Building, images numbered from Human sample no.1 to Human sample no.126, and different mp3 tracks.

You open one of them and the sound of violin as sweet as honey on an autumn evening spreads in the room.

This doesn't look like something Molly would have; in fact, nothing of the memory stick and its content mentions her at all. Whose data is this, then? The cursor moves to one of the word documents and selects it. Last modified on 02.13. Author: SH

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; please, leave a feedback of the story and if you have any suggestions for the writing or the story don't hesitate (English is not my mother language, so I'm happy if you correct me).  
> I promise to post another chapter before September.


End file.
